Deux Drago ? Noooon et pourtant
by Yuyuth
Summary: Et si Drago Malfoy avait un jumeau caché dans Poudlard ? Attention : PWP - YAOI - INCESTE - GROS LEMON. *mille pardon à toutes les personnes qui attendraient une suite, mais je l'ai abandonnée.. Je reprendrais ! Un jour... " huhu*


Disclaimer : Pas à moi -- à J

Disclaimer : Pas à moi -- à J.K. Rowling je ne fais que de les utiliser pour assouvir mes fantasmes sourir machiavélique

Couple : Harry/Drack - Drago/Drack

Résumé : Et si Drago avait un jumeaux caché à l'interieur de Poudlard ? YAOI - INCESTE - HARD LEMON

Deux Drago ? QUOI ? noon...et pourtant...

POV Harry

Malfoy... Il a changé... Tout à l'heure il m'a bousculé et s'est excusé, il a ramassé le livre à Hermione avec un sourire GENTIL. Vous n'y croyez pas hein ? Et pourtant. D'ailleurs il s'est planté en cours de potion. Le Monsieur-Cheveux-Gras a soupiré et a murmuré un truck du genre "Ho encore". Je ne comprends plus très bien. Lorsqu'il est gentil, Snape le surnomme Drack. C'est réellement bizarre. Il va falloir éclaircir ce mystère... Ah ! Ron est là, je pourrais peut être lui en parler...

"Salut Ron !

- Ah ! Salut Harry ! Dis tu as remarqué Malfoy alias Drack ? demanda le roux.

- Ho que oui ! Justement je voulais t'en parler. Je le trouve beaucoup trop gentil. Pas toi ?

- Ouais... Tout à l'heure il m'a sourit... C'était affreux. J'ai eu la même sensation que lorsque j'ai vomi les limaces. Malfoy qui sourit...BEURK !

- Non, je le trouve plutôt charmant moi comme ça !

- Hooo Monsieur Harry Potter est prié de garder ses hormones tranquilles merci... ricana Ronald.

- Rhoo mais c'est pas comme si j'avais craqué sur lui... je suis gay Ok mais je vais pas sauter sur tous les mecs... Regarde toi, je ne te saute pas dessus... "

Ah ! Tiens ! Justement, gentil Malfoy arrive, je l'aperçois au bout du couloir. Il a une autre allure, moins princière, un air moins fier. C'est dommage, c'était marrant. On aurait dit un coq tellement il faisait le beau...

"Bonjour... Excusez moi, j'ai perdu ma plume dans les parages, est-ce que vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? demanda le Malfoy avec un air naïf et un grand sourire.

- Heu non désolé Malfoy... Rien vu. Dit Harry.

- Appelle-moi Drack... euh Drago. Ce sera mieux tu verras. "

Puis il a regardé au loin et a trouvé sa plume. Il y est alors allé d'un geste vif. Il m'a frôlé le bras et me regardait alors qu'il passait à coté de moi. Bon Ok j'avoue, il a un certain charme depuis qu'il a changé. Mais rien de plus !

Fin POV Harry

Le fameux gentil Malfoy se rendit alors dans sa chambre personnelle des cachots, étant le préfet il avait eu le droit à une chambre privée. Dans la salle aux couleurs de Serpentard, l'attendait une personne...

"AAAAH ! Enfin rentré de ma journée ! s'exclama Drack.

- Très longue journée... Tout s'est bien passé, pas eu de problème ? demanda l'autre.

- Et bien, j'ai faillit perdre ta plume de Phoenix à pointe d'or et j'ai aussi discuté avec les deux Griffondors, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

- Mais merde Drack ! Tu vas me faire perdre mon statut de prince des glaces ! Je suis un méchant je te rappelle !

- Oui et bien, Drago, moi je suis un gentil alors moi je suis gentil !  
- Tu as beau être mon jumeau tu es tout mon opposé..."

Le surnommé Drack n'était, évidement, que le jumeau caché de notre beau blondinet, Drago. Voilà pourquoi le vilain Malfoy était si gentil. Et non, il faut pas croire au miracle tout de même, Drago gentil, c'est comme une tomate de couleur violette : ça n'existe pas. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Drago coupa alors le passage des anges en s'approchant dangereusement de son jumeaux, un sourire en coin...

"Mais les opposés s'attirent Drack...

- Ah...Euh Ecoute Drago, non pas que je veuille te laisser sur ta faim mais je..."

Drago ne laissa pas son frère terminer sa phrase, lui coupant la parole avec ses gestes. Il défit sa cravate, prenant soin de lui caresser le cou à la moindre occasion.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit...une bonne idée... Essaya de reprendre Drack.

- Je t'ai attendu toute la journée... J'en ai envi moi... J'ai insonorisé les murs exprès pour le faire n'importe quand..."

Drago avait collé son corps contre celui de son frère. L'autre Malfoy pouvait alors sentir le membre de son frère qui commençait à se raidir. Cela lui donna des frissons.

"Ne me dit pas que tu n'en as pas envi... dit Drago en caressant sensuellement le torse de son frère.

- Non je..hm...oui... non je n'en ai...hm... pas envi...

- Tu n'en as pas envi mais regarde... "

Drago lui montra alors qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie, la même que celle du Prince des Glaces, commençait à se dresser. Drack fut surprit lui-même. Trahit par son propre corps, voilà une chose assez stressante. Le plus vieux des jumeaux, le prince, accula l'autre contre un mur, lui enlevant sa chemise au passage. Arrivé contre la paroi étanche, Drago colla son érection déjà bien présente contre le bassin de l'autre. Il se mit à remuer les hanches, frottant de sa cuisse contre l'intimité qui gonflait à vue d'oeil de Drack.

"Non...hmm...ce n'est pas une...bonne idée... j'ai...hmm...des devoirs moi... Dit Drack, le souffle saccadé par le plaisir.

- Tes devoirs tu les feras après Drack. Pour l'instant, ton corps est à moi... "

Le benjamin ne se fit pas prier. Les deux jeunes hommes enlevèrent leurs habits, ne laissant que leurs boxers bientôt trop petit. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit. Drago dominant sont petit frère. Il était assis sur les cuisses du jeune homme couché, leurs membres se frottant, ce qui arracha à Drack quelques gémissements de plaisir. Les mains du grand se mirent à parcourir pour une énième fois ce corps raidit de plaisir, s'arrêtant toujours à la limite du boxer, n'allant jamais au delà. Darck lui avait ses mains sur les fesses de son frère, il aimait voir et entendre l'impassible Drago gémir et lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'un de ses doigts frôlait son antre. Ils jouaient ainsi, à carresser les endroits sensibles, afin de faire monter le plaisir de l'autre au maximum. C'est alors que, d'un simple mouvement, Drago qui en avait mare d'attendre et se tordait de douleur tellement son sexe était tendu, passa les jambes de son frère de chaque coté de lui et enleva le boxer beaucoup trop petit. Il commença alors à caresser le membre du bout des doigts, faisant trembler Drack de plaisir. Mais alors que le Prince pris complètement en main la hampe de son frère, celui-ci se releva et profita de son étonnement pour prendre le dessus. Ce soir, ce sera Drack qui mènera. Ainsi il enleva le boxer à Drago, toujours choqué d'être en dessous. Le plus jeune, lui, ne fit pas attendre son frère et pris directement le sexe de celui-ci à pleine bouche, faisant crier Drago de plaisir, déjà que son érection le faisait souffrir alors là c'était insoutenable. De plus, le Drago était assez long à venir donc sa souffrance n'en n'était que plus affreuse. Drack avait le même sourire en coin que son frère arborait plus tôt. Le benjamin porta deux doigts à sa bouche afin de les lubrifier puis commença à caresser l'intimité de Drago.

"Ah...HMMMM... Draack... Arrête... Laaiisse...HMMM...moi te...prendre...HMMM...

- Non…ce soir… à mon tour... de jouer..."

C'est alors que Drack rentra ses deux doigts d'un coup à l'intérieur du plus grand, simulant l'acte sexuel. Rien n'y faisait, le jeune homme ne se détendait pour rien au monde. Il était excité comme il n'avait jamais été.

"Drago... Désolé... Mais je peux plus... Attendre.»

Drago acquiesça et lubrifia à l'aide de sa salive l'érection de Drack. Celui-ci, une fois son membre assez humide, le positionna devant l'orifice de son frère. Il le pénétra alors en douceur, lentement. C'était pénible pour lui de tenir car Drago émettait des bruits démontrant son plaisir et son corps était trèès étroit.

"Drack merde t'en est où... AAARGG... HMMM ...

- J'ai...HMMM... Moitié... "

Drago n'en pouvait plus et s'enfonça entièrement en lui d'une traite. Drack était au septième ciel à cause de ce coup de rein. Il commença alors les va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son frère, celui-ci l'accompagnant en bougeant les hanches afin d'approfondir les pénétrations.

"Drago...Mon Dragon...HMMM...

- AAAARGGHH... HMMM... HMMMM Drack... plus...vite..."

Sous l'ordre de son frère, il accéléra la cadence, touchant toujours plus sa prostate. C'est alors qu'en un cri, Drack jouit à l'intérieur de Drago. Il se laissa tombé sur lui et remarqua que son frère, était toujours, voir encore plus, excité. Il allait devoir se sacrifier afin de le soulager. Mais quel sacrifice ! Drago repris le dessus. Vexé d'avoir été en dessous et de s'être fait prendre comme un vulgaire lapin-jouet, il entra en lui sans même le préparer et sauvagement. Il donna d'énormes coups de reins pour se venger. Mais ça vengeance n'était pas de taille, puisqu'il ne fit que revenir l'érection de son frère. Drack voulu se masturber mais Drago lui bloqua les mains. Drack se retrouva dans la même situation que son jumeau il y a quelques instants. Il criait le nom de Drago à tue-tête, respirait fort, gémissait... Et malgré les coups de boutoir violents de Drago à lui décrocher la prostate, il bougeait le bassin en rythme. C'est alors qu'ils vinrent tout les deux, en un dernier cri harmonieux et simultané. Drago s'endormi, comme toute les autres fois, sur son frère après avoir avec un coup de baguette tout nettoyé.

Voilàààà ma première fiction HP, mon premier lemon D

Je veux 10 review avant de mettre la suite D

à+ Kissouille à vous

Hunny


End file.
